


Right on schedule

by Melokho



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: Prompto learns something new about Ignis.





	Right on schedule

**Author's Note:**

> initially posted as response to a FFA prompt

To Gladio's credit, he tried to warn him.

Prompto steps into the Crownsguard shower room and there is Ignis, eyes closed, head tilted back, one hand on his cock, the other...

"Does he do that often?" he wants to ask in a hysterical whisper but mostly ends up soundlessly opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, mimicking comically.

Gladio smirks. "Just on Fridays."

Because of course Iggy is the kind of person to have a spot for wanking reserved on his schedule.

"Prompto." Ignis finally notices him starring. "In or out! Either way, close the door!"


End file.
